


Era por Thor

by Jenny_anderson



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando todo el caos se desató, lo único en lo que Phil pudo pensar fue en ponerla a salvo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Era por Thor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



**Para:** sara_f_black quien hizo una petición en el kink meme de theavengers_esp  
 **Título:** Era por Thor  
 **Personaje/pareja(s):** Phil Coulson; Phil/Jane  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Resumen:** Cuando todo el caos se desató, lo único en lo que Phil pudo pensar fue en ponerla a salvo.  
 **Disclaimer:** Ni Los Vengadores, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento  
 **Palabras:** 505  
 **Beta:** Nande_chan 

Es curiosa la manera como algunas cosas parecen activarse sin que seamos conscientes de ello, en cuanto Phil Coulson ha escuchado que quien ha robado el teseracto y ha colapsado las instalaciones centrales de S.H.I.E.L.D ha sido Loki, lo único que ha llenado su mente es Jane Foster. 

No lo piensa si quiera, cuando se da cuenta está al teléfono, dando órdenes y cobrando favores, con una sola idea en mente: mantener a salvo a Jane. Que esté en un lugar donde Loki no pueda alcanzarla, que no pueda dañarla. 

Más tarde, mientras informa a Natasha acerca de la aparente traición de Barton y que debe ir a buscar al Doctor Bruce Banner, es cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, mientras va rumbo a la torre Stark es cuando decide que aquello ha sido simplemente una estrategia y no un movimiento desesperado.

Lo ha hecho por Thor para que cuando aparezca se concentre sólo en atrapar a su hermano y no en ir a rescatar a Jane, ha sido por Thor. Es así como queda asentado en su reporte y eso es lo que todos piensan.

Nadie sabrá nunca que lo hizo por sí mismo, que nunca se habría podido concentrar en su misión si ella no estaba en un lugar seguro. Nadie jamás sabrá lo importante que es Jane Foster para él.


End file.
